The Ring
by xfilefan17
Summary: Crappy title, I know. My explaination of why Mulder is wearing a wedding ring in "Travelers." Does NOT include Diana!
1. Chapter 1

**I've had this idea in my head for a while and I need to get it out. I know I'm in the middle of another story right now, but I decided I need to explain the ring shots in "Travelers" but I don't want it to be Diana. I hate Diana. MSR all the way!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mulder or Scully; I don't own much of anything. Just student loans...**

**------------------------------------------------------**

Mulder walks into his apartment and drops his bag inside the door. _How could I not have gotten any evidence! It was killing those people with fear. I know I'm right._

He looks over and sees a light blinking on his answering machine. _That's weird; Scully's the only one who leaves messages. The Gunman wouldn't let their voices be taped by anyone but themselves. _"Fox, it's Becca. I know it's been a long time but I need to talk to you. It's important. You know I wouldn't call you if it wasn't."

_Becca? It's been 9 years..._

-------------------------------------------------------

**The Next Morning**

Scully walks into the basement office and sees Mulder sitting in his chair staring at his desk. He hadn't shaved and was still wearing the suit he wore on the flight home. He's not throwing pencils or even eating sunflower seeds. _What the hell? Is he that upset about the case? He never gets this upset. Something's up..._

"Mulder?"

He looks up, startled. "Oh, hey Scully."

"Mulder, what's wrong?"

Mulder leans back in his chair and scrubs his face with his hands. "Scully... there's something I never told you about myself. Something big."

_Mulder tells me everything. He even stopped hiding those movies that aren't his from me. What could he have not told me?_ "That okay, Mulder. You don't have to tell me everything... But you can tell me anything you want to, okay?"

"Well, I kinda have to tell you this, Scully. I think my past is coming back to bite me in the ass and you should at least be warned."

_What the hell is he talking about? He's really scaring me. _"Mulder, you can tell me. It's okay. Just stop freaking me out and tell me already!"

"I was married. And my ex-wife called me last night and told me she needs to talk to me."

_Married!? Why wouldn't he tell me that? There's nothing wrong with that. There's no reason to be ashamed. _"Why didn't you tell me before, Mulder? Not that I'm mad... I'm just wondering."

"I don't know... The time just never seemed right. I always wanted to but for some reason I could never get the words out. I didn't want to have to tell you what I did."

"What did you do?"

"I found the X-Files while we were together and I started ignoring her. She became my work widow. She just wanted to have a life, a husband, a family, but I wouldn't leave the office. There was one time when I didn't go home for over a week. I never even thought about her. I never called her and never answered the phone. I drove her to it." Mulder's voice broke and tears started running down his cheeks.

_Mulder used to be here more than he is now? Does he still love her? He wouldn't cry over her if he didn't love her... He can't love me then. But, I can't focus on my feelings now, I need to help Mulder._

"Scully, why could she talk to want to talk to me? I hurt her, I drove her away? She never would have done that otherwise. She wasn't like that..."

"What did she do, Mulder?"

"At first, she tried to pull me away. She would literally drag me out of the office, but I never stayed away long. It was like gravity. I couldn't just leave. I would try, but I would always be pulled back. Eventually, she pulled away from me. She started drinking. She still functioned during the day. She went to work and always did a good job. It didn't interfere with anything before 5pm."

_Why is he acting like her killed her mom or something? I know he did a bad thing, but he didn't pour the alcohol down her throat._

"She didn't stop at alcohol. It worked for a while, but eventually it didn't deaden the pain enough. She went to a party one night and some people were using drugs, it don't know what it was, but she started using a lot. Since I was always here, I didn't know. Until one day, my old partner, Jerry, showed up down here. Becca called him because I wouldn't answer my phone. She had been arrested for buying heroin from an undercover officer."

_Heroin, jesus christ! _"Mulder, _she _used heroin! It's not your fault!! It's been years, you have to stop beating yourself up about it! Please, listen to me!"

"Intellecutally, I know she had a choice. She didn't have to do it, but I also know she never would have used anything if I hadn't made her so depressed. I caused her to do this. I just don't know why she wants to talk to me after what I did."

"Maybe she's off the drugs and she wants to make sure you don't blame yourself. Because you shouldn't."

"Well, I'm meeting her for dinner tonight at 7."

"Okay, you'll find out in less than 12 hours. You can handle it."

"I could handle it better it you came with me."

----------------------------------------------------

**Please review!!!! I love reviews, they make me smile. Smiling is good. So review!!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's been so long since I posted. Thanks to all my reviewers!! I love you all!!!**

---------------------------------------------------------

Mulder and Scully are sitting at a table in a restaurant, Mulder's eyes barely leaving the door. After a few minutes of silence, Scully asks, "What did you do after she was arrested?"

Mulder sighs before he begins, "Jerry took me to the police station. She looked like hell. She was always so sophisticated and made sure that not even a hair was out of place when she went anywhere. But she clothes were wrinkled, her hair was everywhere and her mascara was running down her cheeks. As soon as she saw me, she started sobbing and yelled at me to go away." _Oh, Mulder, why do you still love her after all this time?_

Mulder stops for a moment to collect himself. "I went and arranged for her to be released to me. At first, she didn't want to go with me. Eventually I talked her into letting me take her home. We spent almost the entire night talking and yelling. I told her I would stop letting work control me and she promised she would get off the drugs with my help.

He stops again and runs his face with his hand. _Maybe I shouldn't make him tell me this. But I want to know. I need to know. That's the only way I can help him through this. _ "I took a week off work and she took an indefinite sabbatical. That week was perfect. We reconnected and became a real couple again. Even after I went back to work, everything was going really well. I was home everyday at 5 and we would just spend the evenings together. Then, exactly one month after her arrest, I talked to the D.A. who was in charge of her case. He told me they had decided not the press charges against Becca as long as she passed drug tests every week for the next year. I was so happy that I left work early, got some flowers and went home. When I walked into the apartment, it was completely silent. It was creepy. I knew something was wrong. I went into the bedroom and she was passed out on the bed. A syringe was lying next to her."

Scully reaches across the table and takes Mulder's hand. _That must have been horrible for him. If he still cares this much for her after 9 years, he must have loved her even more intensely then. _"Mulder, you did everything you could to keep her clean, but she couldn't do it. That is not your fault."

He nodded and glanced at Scully, "Her addiction had control of her then, but she wouldn't have done anything if it wasn't for me."

Scully sighed and squeezed his hand. _Great, now he's going to take his pain out on me. _"Mulder, I'm not going to fight with you about this."

"Okay, Scully. What should I say to her?"

_How the hell should I know!? _"I don't know Mulder. How did you leave it?"

"I took her to the hospital and when she woke up, we had a huge fight. I walked out and when I came back a few hours later, she was gone. She got dressed and just walked out. I never saw her again. She called a few days later and told me she had filed for divorce and would leave me alone."

_She just left? What a bitch! He was doing everything for her. _"You didn't see her when you got divorced or anything?"

He paused and shook his head. "No. She didn't want anything from me. Just to get away." Mulder's eyes widen and tightens his grip on Scully's hand, panicked. _God, he actually looks scared. _"She's here, Scully. What do I do?"

Scully looks up and sees a tall, thin brunette walking toward the table. _How did I know she'd be a leggy brunette. _"Just be calm."

As she gets to the table, Mulder stands up and they hug. "Hi, Fox. How have you been?"

"Um... I'm okay. How are you?"

"Good. I'm glad you agreed to meet with me."

"Oh, yea, of course. Oh, this is my partner, Dana Scully."

"Hi, I'm Becca."

_Oh, poor Mulder. He's so nervous. _"Hi."

Becca and Mulder sit down, Mulder next to her and Becca across the table. "So you're still with the FBI?"

"Uh, yea. Becca, I thought you would never want to speak to me again, so I can't just have small talk with you. Please, just cut to the chase and tell me what you need to talk to me about."

"Ok. Well, um, this is hard for me to say, Fox. There is something I should have told you about a long time ago and I can't up it off anymore. After I left, I found out I was pregnant."

------------------------------------------------------------

**Dun dun dun!! Sorry for the cliffhanger, but it was the only option to get this up before Sunday. Please review!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry, I suck. I took way to fricken long to update. It has been a crazy couple of weeks, some good, a lot bad. But at least next week is spring break and I only have two papers and a speech to write. So hopefully I'll update more then. And again, I'm sorry. But if you review, I'll update faster, promise!!!**

------------------------------------------------------------

_Oh shit!! Oh, god, I think Mulder's about to pass out._

Mulder's face was as white as it had ever been, making him look ill. "Why didn't you ever tell me, Becca? How could you?"

She looks down at the table and fingers the cloth. "I'm sorry, Fox, I'm so sorry." She looks up, into his eyes. "I was going to tell you, but I wanted to prove to myself that I could stay clean, for myself. I stayed clean while I was pregnant, I swear to you I did, but I didn't do that for me! I did that for them. So-"

Mulder snaps up and grabs Becca's wrist, hard. "Them, what do you mean them?"

"I had had twins, Fox. I'm so-"

_Oh, god, Mulder. What is he going to do?_

Shouting, "Twins!! Not only did you lie about having one baby, but two!? Becca, with all this lying going on, how am I even supposed to know they're mind? You swore that you would stop using!! You swore!!" _Shit, he's starting to hyperventilate. He may actually pass out._ "But that sure as hell still didn't stop you!! Then you left and never called me so I could at least know you were ok!!"

Scully reached under the table and put her hand on his knee. "Mulder, calm down. You're shouting. And I think you're starting to hyperventilate, look at how your fingers are curling."

Mulder's eyes cleared as he met Scully's gaze. "Sorry, Scully. I just can't believe this is happening..." Mulder turned back to Becca, "how could you do this?"

"Fox, you didn't give a damn about me all those nights I sat at home alone waiting for you. But you were too damn interested in your precious X-Files!! So why would you give a damn when I was gone?"

_How could she say that to him!? He obviously cared for her. He still does..._

Mulder shakes his head and looks like he may cry. "I did care, Becca!" Why do you think I stopped working so much! I changed my life and put you first! I should have done that from the beginning, but I did what I could to make that up to you! I loved you Becca! More than I think you ever realized. I screwed up, and I know that but I tried."

"I tried too, Fox. And I know you did everything you could to help me. But I was too far gone. But you need to now that, know matter what else I did, I never cheated on you. I swear. Those girls are yours."

Mulder's jaw drops at those words. "They're girls? Two girls?"

"Didn't you wonder?"

He shook his head. "Well, you've dropped a lot on me tonight. My mind hadn't gotten that far yet. What are their names?"

"Madeline Kylie and Matilda Nikki,"

"Madeline and Matilda. What are their last names?"

"Same as ours. I never changed mine because I knew I would name them 'Mulder' and I wanted the same name as our kids."

_At least she did that for him._

He smiles slightly at Becca. "Good, I'm glad. When can I see them?"

"Fox, I need to prepare them. I can't just spring this on them. But I figured you'd want to see them, so I brought pictures."

She hands him a small photo album filled with pictures of two little girls with dark hair and Mulder's eyes. He looks through it while leaning to the side so Scully can see.

_They're adorable. I wish I could have kids like them._

He smiles as he meets Becca's eyes. "They're beautiful. They look like Samantha."

"I know. As they got older and I saw how similar they were to her, I regretted not naming one of them after her. I just didn't know how to pick, so I decided not to name them after anyone."

"Yea, you're right. But I do like their names. And they look happy. Becca, I need to meet my daughters, as soon as they're ready. I need to be apart of their lives. I missed too much already."

"I know, Fox, I know. I should never have kept you apart."

"Why did you, Becca? Why didn't you ever tell me? And why are you telling me now?"

"I was afraid you would take them from me. From the moment I suspected I was pregnant, I never used. I couldn't risk hurting them. But I knew it was all for them, not me. And I couldn't go back to you until I knew I could stay clean. I didn't know what you would do if I came back with the girls and I was still using. They were born when I was 33 weeks along and after the hospital released me, I went back to my apartment. Without the girls in me, I could resist the street. I don't understand it, but I couldn't resist. I was there for about a half an hour and then I went and scored."

_She shouldn't have had them. Mulder would have been right to take them._

"Becca, why? Why couldn't you still stay clean for them? They need a mom, not a drug addict."

_Go, Mulder!_

"I was very careful." _Ha!! That's bullshit!!_ "I know that's an oxymoron, but I was very careful not to ever let them know what I was doing. I took care of them. They were always my first priority."

"Becca, those girls needed a mother. You could NOT have been in it 100%. You shouldn't have had them with you."

"I know you're right, now. But I wasn't thinking about it like that then. I thought I could do everything. But I know I didn't do bad. I was a mom. They had all of their needs met and I made sure they went to school and did their homework. They had clean clothes and good food. I know it sounds crazy, but I didn't screw them up, Fox."

"I'm not saying you did, Becca. Let's change the subject. You still haven't answered the other part of my question. Why now?"

"That's the hard part, Fox. I did make mistakes. I was very careful to make sure the girls didn't know and didn't suffer. But I wasn't careful enough with myself-"

"What are you saying?"

"I have AIDS."

_AIDS, those girls are going to lose their mother. How can she say she didn't hurt them?_

"What? How can that be?"

"I wasn't careful. I screwed up, bad... But I'm dying, and our girls need a parent. You."

----------------------------------------------------------------

**I don't really like how this turned out, but I need to go to bed and I didn't want to put it off anymore. It's been way too long since I updated.**

**The finger curling when Mulder was hyperventilating does happen. It sucks and it's really scary when it happens to you. But since Scully's a doctor, I figured she could tell him what was going on and he'd be calm.**

**I was going to have this be Mulder's thoughts, but Scully has such a small part in this chapter, so I had to bring her into a little more. I was think of doing another version with Mulder's. Let me know if I should (see what I did there, now you have to review to let me know, hehe!). **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks everyone who reviewed!!! You are all awesome!**

**Sorry I suck so bad at updating. Thank the blizzard here for letting update today. Maybe I'll get another chapter up today since they cancelled classes then too. Unless I find a sled. Then, I'm gonna go sledding!! So, back to the story!!!**

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**Mulder's Thoughts, Back at Scully's apartment after dinner**

As he's walking through the door into the living room, "What am I supposed to do, Scully? I've never met those girls, and now I'm supposed to raise them?"

Scully shakes her head as she shrugs off her jacket. "I don't know, Mulder. I guess," she sighs, "just start by getting to know them. Make sure they know that you love them and you'll take care of them."

_How the hell can this be happening? _Mulder scrubs his face with his palms, "I'm scared, Scully." _Did I really just admit that?_ "I haven't really thought about having kids since Becca left. I mean, it's crossed my mind a few times, but I pushed the thoughts away. And the only little girl I've ever been around is Samantha. Do you realize that they're the same age she was when she was taken? I'm rambling, aren't I?" _What's wrong with me?_

"A little. I think you're in shock." She takes his arm and leads him toward the couch. "Here, lay down on the couch and put your feet up on the arm rest. I'm going to get you a glass of water."

_Water is not strong enough. _Scully walks into the kitchen and Mulder shouts, "Ok, but how about you use the alcoholic water?"

Chuckling, "Uh, Mulder? Doctors don't prescribe alcohol anymore. And I'm in doctor mode now."

_Damn, that's what I figured. _"Yea, I can when you slip into that mode. You look very serious. It's cute."

Scully walks back into the living room and hands Mulder the glass. "Mulder, are you flirting with me."

_Hell yes! _"Maybe... do you want me to?"

"You must be in shock."

---------------------------------------------------------

*Ring!*

_Ah, shit! Where's my phone? _Mulder sits up on the couch and finds his cell phone in his pocket. "Uhg, hello?"

"Fox, did I wake you?"

Mulder looks at the clock, it reads 10:07. _Only 10 o'clock? How am I asleep already? _He rubs his face with his right hand. "Uh, yea, that's ok. What's up, Becca?"

"I talked to the girls tonight. They seem to be taking everything exceptionally well. They were so excited that it took an extra hour to put them to bed. They want to meet you."

_Thank god! _"Ok, when? I can be free anytime."

"Well, they don't want to wait. I would say tomorrow after school, but Friday is when they have their Girl Scout meetings and since they're getting their cookie order forms, they can miss it. How about Saturday? Then you can have all day to get to know each other."

_Saturday!! Holy shit! I didn't know how quick this was going to happen. _"Ok, maybe we could go to the zoo. Would they like the zoo?"

"They'd love that. Animals are definitely the way to go with them."

_Ok, animals. I need to remember that. Maybe I could buy them a dog? _"How about I call you in the morning and we can finalize the plans then."

"Ok, good night, Fox."

Mulder hangs up the phone and leans back on the couch. _This isn't my couch. Where the hell am I? Where's a light?_

"Mulder? Are you ok?"

"Oh, Scully. Yea, I just realized... this isn't my couch."

Smiling, she walks over to the couch and sits next to him. "No, yours is still in your apartment. This is mine." _I figured that out._

"I'm meeting my... daughters on Saturday." _Shit, they are my daughters._ "That's strange say."

Scully takes Mulder's hand and intertwined their fingers. "You'll get used to it. I had a hard time getting used to calling Emily my daughter. The first night or two after I found out, I laid in bed for 2 or 3 hours just saying it over and over again."

_I never even thought of how this was for Scully. _"I'm sorry about Emily, Scully. All this can't be easy for you."

"No, I'm fine Mulder. I mean it. I wish that I could have known her longer, but at least I got to know her for a little while. I wouldn't trade anything for that."

_Ok, here goes nothin'. _"Scully, I have an idea. And I know what you're going to say, but I want you to hear me out before you say anything." Mulder turned toward Scully and held both of her hands between his. _Please don't say no._ "I don't know anything about little girls and even if I did, I can't be a mother to them. After Becca... dies, they're only going to have me, a father who appeared when they were 8 and who knows nothing about girls. They need to have a mother figure in their life. And I want it to be you. Scully-"

_Damn it. _"Mulder, you-"

"Scully, you said you would listen."

"Ok, sorry."

"Scully, I want us to get married and make a real family for Madeline and Matilda. They deserve that much."

"Is it my turn, now?" He nods, nervously._ She's going to say no. I should have thought this out better._ "Mulder, we can't just get married for the girls. They do deserve to have a family, but us getting married for convenience won't make a family. Love makes a family. If you want a family for the girls, you don't need a mother. You just need to love them."

_She thinks I don't love her? How could she think that? _"Scully, I know family should be based on love. That's why I asked you and not some random woman on the street. I do love you, Scully. I probably should have started with that. I'm not saying we should get married tomorrow or anything, just somewhere down the line. And my feelings aren't just based on the girls. I've wanted to be with you for a long time, but now I need to speak up. If I waited until I had the girls, I don't know if I'd ever get up the courage to tell you. Please, just tell me that you'll think about it?" _Please think about it, Scully. _"You don't know how long I've wanted to tell you this."

Scully pulls her hands away from his and stands up to pace the room. "Mulder- I don't know. This is all happening so fast. Yesterday, we were partners, best friends, but there was no pressure between us. Now, you want us to have a relationship and on top of that, you have the girls to think about. Mulder, what if we started dating and it didn't work out? Then the girls would have lost their mother and their mother figure, or whatever you're proposing I be to them!"

_She could be right. But I can't lose her. _"What if everything worked out? Then we could be a family."

"I'll think about it Mulder, but for now, the answer is no. And I'm going back to bed."

-------------------------------------------------------------

**My sister in law just gave us our Girl Scout cookies. I love them!!**

**I'll try to get another up soon. Most of my big projects are caught up at school, now I just need to catch up on readings. In a month, I'll be out for summer break and I should get this done pretty quick.**


	5. Chapter 5

**2 chapters in less than 24 hours!! GO BLIZZARD!!**

**Well, no one near me has a sled and my poor little car would never get out of the parking lot, so no sledding for me!! Good for anyone who wants an update!! :p**

**------------------------------------------------------**

**Saturday Morning at the Zoo, Mulder's thoughts**

_Where are they? I've been waiting forever!! _Mulder looked at his watch, it read 9:47. _Ok, they're still not late. I need to calm down. Ok, breathe, just concentrate on breath-_

"Fox!" Mulder whipped around and saw Becca approaching with two dark haired girls in overalls. "Fox, I want you meet Maddi-" she says gesturing to the girl on her right, wearing a light blue shirt, "and Matida," gesturing to the girl on her left, wearing a pale pink shirt. "Girls, this is your dad, Fox."

_They're beautiful... I can't believe they're my daughters. _Mulder nervously waves at the girls. "Uh, hi. You don't have to call me dad. You can call me whatever you're comfortable with, ok."

"What if I wanna call you dad? You are our dad, right?" Maddi asked, looking back and forth between Mulder and Matilda. Matilda nods and looks at Mulder questioningly.

_They want to call me dad already? I didn't think they'd adjust to this so quickly. _"Uh, yea, yea. If you want to call me dad, you can. I just didn't want you to think you had too."

"Ok, can we go see the animals now?" Matilda looks past Mulder into the zoo.

"Yea, let's go." Mulder leads the group to the gate. "Two adults and two kids, please."

"That'll be $20.65, please."

Mulder hands the man at the gate the money and he gives him his change. "Thanks."

"I like lions. Can we see them first?" Matilda asked.

"But I wanna see the penguins first!!" Maddi whined.

_Do they get along? Or am I going to have dueling 8 year olds on my hands?_

Turning to Becca, Matilda looked like she was about to cry. "Mom! I said that I want to see the lions first."

"It doesn't matter, we'll see them both. We'll just go down this path and circle the whole zoo."

"Ugh, ok."

"Hope the lions are first..."

Mulder chuckled as they walked away.

----------------------------------------------------------

Matilda grabbed Becca's shirt and tugged. "I need to go to the bathroom."

She glances at Maddi, practically hanging over the railing around the penguin enclosure. "Um, ok. I'll take you girls."

_Oh, come on! I can keep her from falling over the side._

"But mom!! I'm watching the penguins! And I don't hafta go!!"

"It's ok, Becca. I'll keep an eye on Madeline. She'll be fine."

"Ok, come on Matilda."

After they walked away, Maddi looked up at Mulder. "I don't like being called Madeline. Call me Maddi."

Mulder turned away from the display, leaned against the railing, and folded his arms over his chest. "Ok, Maddi. So, what do you like to do for fun?"

"I don't know. Read, play on the computer. I have some fun Wii games."

_She's 8 and more technologically advanced than I am. I need to hide those videos that don't belong to me before they spend time at my apartment. _"Which games?"

"Wii Fit, Trauma Center. That's one where you perform surgery on people."

_They have surgery games? Wonder if they have any that Scully would like? _"Kinda like Operation?"

"A little I guess. Except that you can cut the person open and fix what's wrong with them."

"Do you like that kind of thing?"

"I like the game. Mom told me I should be a surgeon. I'm way better at it than Matilda."

"Do you want to be a surgeon?"

"I'd rather be a veterinarian."

"You really like animals, huh?"

"Of course! Don't you?"

"Yea, I guess. I haven't been around many." _That's kinda sad. I never had a pet._

"Mom doesn't wanna get a pet. She thinks she'd have to take care of it. But I could take care of it. I know I could!"

_She's so passionate. _"I think you could. But maybe mom just doesn't want to have to pay to take it to the vet and buy food and toys. Pets are very expensive, you know."

Sighing, "I know. She took me to the store and had me figure out how much money it would cost. Then she told me I could have one if I paid for everything myself. But my allowance isn't enough."

_Yea, she needs a pet. I can take care of one to make these girls happy. _"You know, I'm thinking of getting a dog or something. But I don't know how to take care of one. Could you help me?"

"Yea!! Do you mean it?"

"Definitely."

"Could I help you pick one out?"

_Oh, I'm in trouble. She already has me wrapped around her finger. And her I think her sister does too. _"Sure. Maybe we can go after we leave here. If it's ok with your mom."

"She said we could spend as much of today with you as we want."

_At least she's helping me. _"Well, here she comes. Why don't you let me talk to her about it, ok?" Maddi nods and goes back to studying the penguins.

"Becca, can I ask you something really quick?"

"Yea, sure."

Mulder lead her to a bench a few feet away. "I'm going to buy the girls a dog." She starts to protest. "Don't worry. I'm going to keep it at my apartment. But I want them to pick it out. Could we go do that after we finish here?"

"Well, I would try and talk you out of it, but I know it's useless." _At least she knows that._ "So, yes, I suppose we can go look for a dog after we leave here."

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Hopefully in the next chapter, Mulder will get to talk with Matilda a little more.**

**And to Frost Merry Darkness Luver, I was eating Thin Mints while I wrote the last chapter!! Lol**

**And now, I'm going to traipse through the 3 feet of snow for some Skittles!!! At least the gas station's only about 200 yards away.**


End file.
